


Better than you

by Luschek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Not English, missing moment, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: La Morte è una signora in cui tutti hanno la sfortuna di incappare, prima o poi.La tassa che ella desidera riscuotere è palese e Porco, da ottimo soldato qual è, non si preoccupa di saldare il debito. La intravede immediatamente, mentre barcolla giù dalla testa del suo Titano e si trascina dietro il suo strascico di carne tumefatta, nervi sfilati e ossa scheggiate, con la stessa eleganza di un re che sfoggia il suo mantello di seta.





	Better than you

La Morte è una signora in cui tutti hanno la sfortuna di incappare, prima o poi. 

La tassa che ella desidera riscuotere è palese e Porco, da ottimo soldato qual è, non si preoccupa di saldare il debito. La intravede immediatamente, mentre barcolla giù dalla testa del suo Titano e si trascina dietro il suo strascico di carne tumefatta, nervi sfilati e ossa scheggiate, con la stessa eleganza di un re che sfoggia il suo mantello di seta. L'adrenalina pizzica la pelle e, anche se è frastornato dallo sciame di immagini scaturite dalle troppe botte, non risente del torpore tipico che arreca la stanchezza. 

Ammirando quella spettatrice muta, la mente di Porco, appesantita dalle menzogne di Marcel, venute a galla troppo in fretta per essere digerite con facilità, si alleggerisce e diventa chiaro quale sia la prossima mossa da compiere in quella partita di scacchi, che fin adesso hanno giocato altri per conto suo. Passo dopo passo, s'accinge a percorrere quel tappeto di case diroccate, disteso solo per consentirgli di acclamare l'unica Verità che il mondo ha bisogno di conoscere.

«Ho usato tutto il mio potere... per curare il mio corpo.»

Ebbro della disperazione che gli ha arrecato percepire sulla sua stessa pelle come, dove e quando il fratello sia diventato un pasto prelibato per lo stomaco di  Ymir , Porco sente la nausea opprimergli lo stomaco e infatti vomita affermazioni prive di senso, avanzando nella polvere sollevatasi appena Falco s'è avventato sulla collottola di  Reiner . Gronda di sangue, ampi rivoli macchiano la pelle ornata dalle vene, messe in evidenza, inoltre, dallo sforzo del combattimento e dalla mutazione, eppure non esita dinanzi lo sguardo ora intonso di rammarico, ora di pena della Morte, che ha già le braccia spalancate per accoglierlo. Lo sgranocchiare imperterrito del Gigante, impegnato come una termite che divora il suo amato legno, attutisce la voce gracchiante del ragazzo, che trasuda orgoglio e ostinazione:

«Ma... Non morirò senza combattere.»

Gli basta incrociare lo sguardo del mostro per divenirne oggetto d'interesse: quegli occhi vacui, che appartenevano a Falco meno d'una manciata di minuti fa, lo scrutano e inchiodano il tempo in quel determinato istante. Non c'è più  Eren , che è sgusciato via strisciando dalla presa di  Reiner ; non si ode più il pianto straziante di  Gabi , che implora giustizia; dalle zone circostanti non giungono più le urla disperate di chi man mano diviene vittima. Al centro di quella città desolata, esistono soltanto lo spietato predatore e la sua succulenta preda. È una folata di vento che dà avvio alla caccia, seguito dal ringhio sordo di una belva affamata, bramosa di affondare i denti dove la carne è più tenera e frantumare le ossa come ramoscelli sotto lo schiocco secco della mascella.

La terra trema, i secondi ricominciano a scorrere con pigrizia e Porco intuisce che il conto alla rovescia è cominciato. Infatti, nonostante la bocca impastata di timore e saliva, prosegue coi suoi lucidi deliri e non si arrende sotto al sole cocente che gli fa raggrumare anche il sangue nel cervello.

«Ho visto le memorie di Marcel. Ha preso in giro l'esercito per renderti un Guerriero... Ha fatto tutto questo per proteggermi. Quindi... adesso so con certezza che, in fin dei conti, ero io migliore di te.»

Nessuno comprende cosa si celi dietro quelle parole, men che meno dietro il sorriso che quello rivolge al mondo, tranne  Reiner che, una volta colto il messaggio, chiama Porco con il poco fiato in corpo, ma sufficiente per raschiargli la gola e fargli gustare il familiare sapore ferroso del sangue. Il nome attraversa la prigione di tendini sfilati e tessuti pesti, giungendo ovattata alle orecchie del moribondo che a sentirsi pizzicare i timpani dal rammarico solleva di più gli zigomi. È un movimento impercettibile, però gli basta per sentire il cuore leggero, liberare la mente dalla paura e accettare l'abbraccio in cui lo sta soffocando la Morte.

Reiner tende la mano verso la gamba del mostro, riesce a sfiorarla e se la afferrasse vorrebbe sgretolarlo con la sua presa. Ciò che stringe, però, è il nulla, consistente quanto l'utilità che hanno avuto le sue azioni: se ne rende conto quando, in un batter d'occhio, la chioma vermiglia viene accolta dalle fauci di Falco e da esse oscillano penzoloni le gambe del compagno, come se fossero giunchi investiti dal vento. Il primo istinto è di sciogliere il groviglio in cui si sono annodate le sue corde vocali, gonfiare i polmoni di aria e riempire gli occhi di lacrime, poi esplode di botto: il suo ruggito scuote anche l'aria, ammutolisce i presenti e, sotto l'impatto del suo pugno, il cristallo che gli intrappolava il braccio si tramuta in una pioggia di schegge. Persino gli altri Giganti, per un momento, arrestano il loro banchetto e lo degnano di un'occhiata priva di sentimento.

Rabbia e risentimento ribollono sotto la sua corazza, lo rendono febbricitante e tanto ardono da accendere in lui la miccia della vendetta. È confuso, non capisce se sia più adirato contro sé stesso, contro  Eren , fautore di questo ciclo logorante di violenza, oppure contro Porco, che gli ha sottratto l'ultima possibilità di redimersi dai suoi sbagli.

Ha perso tante battaglie,  Reiner .

Ciò che gli è evidente, con quest'ultima mossa, però, è che Porco gli ha fatto perdere la Guerra.   



End file.
